Frozen
by GWingAngel
Summary: It's been almost 16 years since anybody has seen the pilots. Zechs is already married with three kids. So where are the pilots?


Frozen  
  
Author: GWingAngel  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Duh. Don't bother suing because I live off of my parents and they'd be pretty upset if you sued. But I do own my original characters.  
  
Rating: R  
  
This Chapter's Warnings: groping, name calling and uh. that's it  
  
Notes: Wow! I haven't posted in a while! So here's a story. It's different and there will be some eventual yaoi. Okies?  
Chapter 1  
A girl with blue waist length hair was jumping around in her room while trying to get ready for school.  
  
".cause I feel so mad, I feel so angry, feel so callused, so lost confused again, feel so cheap, so used unfaithful, let's start over, let's start over."  
  
Someone knocked on her door as she finished buttoning her white blouse. She lowered the music.  
  
"Come in," she said putting on a short gray tie. A man with shoulder length white blonde hair walked in. She turned towards the man and gave him a huge grin.  
  
"Hey dad, welcome back from auntie's mansion. How was it?" He shrugged and sat on her bed.  
  
"It was fine. It was the usual talk about Preventer workings and peace agreements and such."  
  
She nodded and walked around her room picking up various school disks. He shook his head sadly then smiled. "When are you going to get this room decent, Tomoyo?"  
  
"When my freedom is taken away from me. Since that's not happening anytime soon it's my rules in this room."  
  
He sighed. "Won't you let one of the servants at least organize it?"  
  
"It's an organized mess daddy. I wouldn't be able to find anything if I didn't organize it myself." He sighed and they both looked up as the door slowly creaked open.  
  
"Mr. Merquise, there's a vid-call for you," the servant announced. Zechs sighed and turned to his daughter.  
  
"When you get back from school I'm gong to have to have a serious talk with you about what happened at school."  
  
Tomoyo chewed on her lip nervously then nodded. "Oh that," she mumbled. Zechs nodded and walked to the door.  
  
"You're going to be late," he added before closing the door. Tomoyo sighed and nodded, then stuffed all her disks into her book bag.  
  
Tomoyo finally made her way down to the kitchen and grabbed an energy bar.  
  
"Is that all Ms. Tomoyo?" a servant asked.  
  
"Uh yeah Walter. I'm not really hungry today," she answered unwrapping the bar.  
  
"Very well then madam."  
  
"Um, is Kiro home also Walter?"  
  
"He's waiting for you in the front, Ms. Tomoyo" Walter answered. Tomoyo smiled and nodded happily.  
  
"Thanks Walt!" Tomoyo chimed and quickly raced to the front of the house.  
  
She finished the last of her bar and opened the doors. At the bottom of the steps stood a boy with dark blue eyes and dark blond hair that was in a military crew cut. He was leaning against his immaculately white convertible and smiled as his sister approached him.  
  
She wore the uniform of the local private school. The uniform was a pair of black shoes, a gray skirt, a white short sleeve shirt, and a gray tie. Her hair was loose and flowed around her. She hugged her brother tightly and smiled happily at him.  
  
"Hi Kiro! How was your trip to Aunt Relena's?" He shrugged and opened the door to his convertible for her.  
  
"As exciting as it could be," he answered. Tomoyo giggled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I remember going to one. I thought it was a total bore."  
  
"You were only five when we had to take you."  
  
"Well now I'm eleven years older."  
  
"But you're still six years younger than me."  
  
Tomoyo pouted. "You always have to bring that up don't you?"  
  
Kiro went into the driver's seat and turned to Tomoyo. "Yep, 'cause I'm your older brother and I'm supposed to bother you." Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Where's my younger brother?"  
  
Tomoyo looked down at her watch then looked back at Kiro. "He got up about three minutes ago. He's not going to ask Walter about anything so he's going to think that he's going to miss the bus. So in about five seconds he's going to come down here like hell is chasing him."  
  
Kiro laughed and looked up at the doors as they burst open. A piece of toast was hanging out of the blue-haired boy's mouth as he was trying to put on his blazer. The boy jumped down the steps and almost ran into the white convertible.  
  
Kiro and Tomoyo were laughing so hard they were about to fall out of their seats. The boy looked up and ate the rest of his toast.  
  
"You know it's not funny," he mumbled.  
  
Kiro wiped the tears from his eyes. "Yeah it was, Ikki."  
  
Ikki rolled his eyes and jumped into the back seat of the convertible.  
  
"Whatever," Ikki said rolling his eyes." You know you could have at least told me that he was here," Ikki said poking his sister. She turned to him.  
  
"And miss that beautiful entrance? As if, all I needed was a camera and this would have been a perfect morning."  
  
"I thought you always had a perfect morning," Ikki said as Kiro started driving away.  
  
"Yeah, well dad found out about what happened and now he wants a serious talk," Tomoyo explained.  
  
"What happened?" Kiro asked. Tomoyo sighed and turned back to the front.  
  
"This boy has been pursuing me relentlessly and I've been politely telling him no. Well one day he decides to take me by force and starts touching me while the hallways are empty. I told him to get off me, but, like the huge jock he is, it didn't sink into his head. He wouldn't let go of my wrists and was ready to kiss me," Tomoyo explained with pure disgust.  
  
"Then I came out of the bathroom and saw what was happening," Ikki began, "I knocked him onto the floor and started beating on him. The teachers came and broke it up. Gave us both suspension for a week, but he has to go to counseling for sexual harassment."  
  
"You two okay?" Kiro asked. They both nodded.  
  
"My wrists got bruised, that's all. I'll survive."  
  
"I beat the crap out of him. He'll be sore when he gets back," Ikki answered. Kiro chuckled.  
  
It had always been like that. One of the two would protect Tomoyo. She could fight on her own, but she was a better weapons fighter than hand to hand combat. Ikki always seemed to come to the rescue and Kiro was the typical overprotective brother that would fend off all suitors that came for the girl.  
  
"We're here," Kiro announced pulling to the front of the school.  
  
"Thanks captain obvious," Ikki mumbled jumping out. Tomoyo swung her legs out of the car and got out.  
  
"Thanks for the ride Kiro. You going to pick us up later?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah sure. I'll be back at three."  
  
Tomoyo nodded and smiled before following Ikki to the front of the school. Kiro smiled back and drove back onto the street.  
  
*~*  
Tomoyo looked up at the clock and wondered when her English class would ever end. The bell finally rang and Tomoyo jetted out of the room and to her locker to get her lunch.  
  
"I can't believe you rejected the cutest boy in school," a snide voice announced. Tomoyo closed her locker.  
  
"I'm sorry if I was the only girl who saw him for the thick-headed jock he really was, Michelle," Tomoyo retorted.  
  
"He was the cutest boy in school! If you don't like him then that must mean you're a lesbian," Michelle gasped. Tomoyo turned ice-blue eyes at the girl.  
  
"You called me a what?"  
  
"A lesbian," Michelle reiterated.  
  
"I'm not one! Taylor's cute, but he's a stubborn asshole who doesn't know that the world doesn't revolve around himself!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Michelle gasped.  
  
"Don't say that about my Tay-ly," Michelle said,  
  
Tomoyo growled and threw up her hands in frustration. "You can have him when he comes back. I don't want him!" Tomoyo turned and walked hurriedly into the lunchroom.  
  
"Tomoyo!" a girl called. Tomoyo whipped around and saw a girl with long black hair waving at her. Tomoyo sighed and walked over to the girl.  
  
The girl with dark hair was skinnier and taller than Tomoyo. She had black eyeliner at the edges of her eyes making her Asian eyes look even more exotic.  
  
Tomoyo sat in front of the girl with a smile. "Hey Chiri, what's up?"  
  
Chiri shrugged. "Nothing much."  
  
"You know what," Tomoyo started, "Michelle came up to me today and started to make a big deal on how I didn't go for Taylor and stuff."  
  
"Really?" Chiri asked stuffing some rice into her mouth. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"She started walking with me and telling me that I'm a lesbian and stuff. Taylor is cute, but I can't get passed the fact that he can't think for himself."  
  
Chiri smiled. "That's my girl!" Chiri giggled and started drinking her water.  
  
"Any new classmates on the Student Council front?" Tomoyo asked. Chiri stopped eating and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Actually there'll be a new kid in our sophomore grade. He doesn't have a pic though and he's in all smart classes like you are."  
  
"Oh, well maybe he'll be in one of my classes then."  
  
Chiri nodded and happily ate the rest of her lunch.  
GWA: hi! Did you like the chapter? Please review and I'll post up more chapters! Um, just incase you were wondering the pilots aren't going to show up for a couple chapters. Wait! Don't go! Please! I promise this is going to be a good story! Please continue to read and review! Oh! And one more thing. I need a beta-reader. I know it's the school year and all, but I just need someone to do this. Tell me is this is crappy or not. If you want to beta-read for me then please give me your e-mail address and your AIM name if you have one. 


End file.
